


Mornings

by Endless_beginnings



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Dad AU, Gen, They're all small little shits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 15:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12257424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endless_beginnings/pseuds/Endless_beginnings
Summary: (Brett as a single father Au, because there's already a lot of those jokes of him being the dad)A small look into the morning routine.





	Mornings

Raising four kids on his own wasn't always easy.  
Everyday was another mess to clean up and another fire to put out (and at this point he should really look into Aleks pyromatic tendencies)  
But if Brett had to name one consistency in his life, it would be their mornings.

Every day (and practically at the same time) He's waken up by Trevors scream from across the house.

 

"Daaaah!"  
The shrill cry rang across their home as Brett groggily walked out of his bedroom, following his early morning routine of banging his fist against the bedroom doors as he made his way to Trevors room.  
Smiling slightly when he hears James's dramatic groan behind his door, Brett opened the door and he's immediately greeted with Trevor standing in his crib, going quite just as Brett enters.

"How'ya doing baby boy" Brett mumbled out with a yawn, Trevor began to jump on the mattress with a wide smile.  
"How I envy your energy".  
Trevor babbled happily up at him as Brett moved him to the changing table.  
Almost immediately after Brett finished changing Trevor into a clean blue onesie, Aleks bursts in, with Joe right behind him. (James was most likely taking his sweet time getting dressed)  
"Can I hold him?" Was immediately said by Joe as Aleks watched Trevor squirm on the changing table in an attempt to look at them.  
"Only for a bit" Brett answered, handing him off to the nine year old, who smiled widely.  
"Daaad" came from the hallway, as Joe peppered Trevors face with kisses.  
"Can we have the Eggo's you bought yesterday?" James said, peeking in the room, curled hair in a mess.  
"Not until you manage that hair" Brett replied, as he took back Trevor, placing him on his hip.  
"If you're going to grow it out, you have to take care of it".  
James only groaned in reply as he headed off for the nearest bathroom.  
"That also goes for you two" Brett said as he rustled Aleks hair. They followed James quickly, while Brett slowly made his way towards and down the stairs.

Their dishes clattered in the sink as they went to go brush their teeth.  
Brett whiped away the food on Trevor face, only half listening to Aleks and James yelling at each other from the second floor.

"Boys! It's time for you guys to go!"  
Brett yelled up as he began to do the dishes. James was the first down, Joe and Aleks close behind as they thundered down the stairs, bags dragging behind them.  
Just before they headed towards the door they all rushed up to trevor, placing quick goodbye kisses and pats on the mess of black hair. Trevor only babbled In response.  
They practically ran out as they headed towards their bus stop up the road.  
From the doorway Brett leaned against the frame, fondly looking after them.  
Once he could see them safely reach the bus, he turned back inside.  
"Alright trevor, we gotta pick up this mess of a house before uncle Steven and Cib get here, okay?" He sighed, picking Trevor up from his high chair.  
"They're going to film some things, so you better not yell too much".  
Trevor responded with a loud squeal.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/singlefatherbrett  
> If y'all wanna see more Stuff like this on my blog (under the dadnkids tag)....  
> Also I might make more who knows at this point.


End file.
